


Accidental;

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sick Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn't mean to get sick. And he didn't mean to do it on the full moon when everyone but Derek was busy. And if it all lead to he and Derek dating, well that was purely accidental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental;

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sterek, be kind.

It was an accident. Really. No, honestly. Stiles didn’t actually mean to get sick.

And he certainly didn’t intend for it to happen at the full moon, because he knew Scott would be busy, and Stiles alone.

Isaac was on Erica and Boyd duty, Scott had Jackson, Peter was off doing some experiment with Lydia. That left only one person at Stiles’s disposal.

Which is how Stiles wound up texting Derek to come over, “and bring movies.” After sending the text, Stiles immediately regretted it, and embarrassed, clambered into bed, tugging his blankets up to his chin.

Not ten minutes later, he heard his window being shoved open, followed by a grunt and the window shutting again.

“Derek?” he asked, voice muffled by his pillow.

“Stiles, are you okay?” Derek asked, uncommon concern seeping into his voice.

“Just a little sick.”

“You smell terrible for ‘a little sick,’” Derek countered.

Stiles could practically feel Derek’s scowl. He’d forgotten about their ability to smell illnesses. Instead of giving a sarcastic response, Stiles settled for climbing out of bed and motioning that Derek should follow. “The DVD player is in the living room.”

Derek hesitated a moment, curious as to how Sheriff Stilinski would feel seeing him in his living room, but followed anyway, grabbing Stiles’s comforter and dragging it along.

“Why did you text me?”

“Full moon, man. Scott and Isaac’re babysitting and Peter’s got Lydia doing some experiment thing. Other’n Allison, you’re the only one who was free.” Stiles positioned himself comfortably on the couch. “I assume you can work a DVD player?”

This time he saw Derek’s scowl as the TV set whirred to life, the DVD player with it. He smirked as Derek pulled out The Breakfast Club and put it in, but his smirk quickly became a shy grin as Derek draped his comforter over him, quietly stating that he should stay warm. If Derek heard the stutter in Stiles’s heartbeat, he gave no indication.

Derek sat on the complete other side of the couch from Stiles and pushed play on the remote. They sat in silence, watching the movie slightly too attentively. After the first joke though, the awkwardness melted away with their laughter.

The rest of the evening started flying by, and it turned out Derek was a sucker for all 80s classics, as the next film was, would you believe it, Sixteen Candles. Stiles made a comment about that, which earned him a soft kick in the ribs, as Derek had put his feet up on the couch.

“You really make yourself at home, don’t you?” Stiles asked, pulling off Derek’s boots to avoid having to explain mud on the couch to his dad.

“So do you.”

“Yeah, but I’m Stiles.”

Derek scowled and stood up suddenly.

“Dude, I wasn’t saying you have to go or anything.”

“….I was just going to the kitchen.”

“Oh. Okay.” Stiles made to follow him, but Derek shoved him back down.

“You’re sick, Stiles. Sit still a second, would you?”

Stiles feigned offense, crossing his arms and scowling as fiercely as he could, but obeying nonetheless.

About ten minutes later, Derek returned from the kitchen, carrying two steaming mugs of hot cocoa. He sat down carefully, and handed a mug to Stiles, who grinned appreciatively.

They watched the movie and the next—Ferris Bueller’s Day Off—in comfortable silence. At some point during Pretty in Pink, Stiles decided he wanted to lie down, and took the liberty of using Derek’s lap as a pillow.

Which wasn’t that odd. Until Derek’s fingers started absently threading through Stiles’s hair. Stiles tensed at first, before deciding it was too relaxing to be weird. He fell asleep about halfway through the film, and when he woke up the next morning, he was tucked into his bed, a note from Derek propped on his side table against a glass of water.

_“Sorry for leaving before you woke, thought it best if your dad didn’t catch me with you asleep in my lap.”_

Huh. So that had actually happened. Grinning, Stiles kept reading.

_“Drink lots of fluids and stay in bed. I’ll be back with more movies tonight if you want.  
—Derek”_

Stiles laughed, wondering what exactly this all meant. Instead of pondering aimlessly, he sent Derek another text.

**Sounds good, but let’s go with a Clooney theme tonight. Also, if this is you trying to woo and date me, I like flowers.**

He got a response not two minutes later.

_Clooney it is. And I hope you’re kidding about the flowers. I don’t do flowers._

**So you are wooing me.**

_Shut up._

**You love me.**

_…._

**YOU DO YOU LOVE ME YOU WANT TO HUG ME YOU WANT TO KISS ME**

_See you tonight, Stiles. Don’t have an aneurysm before I get there._

He wasn’t quite sure how it just happened, but apparently he was now dating Derek. And for some reason, Stiles found he was oddly giddy about that. To think, it was all because of a little flu and a stupid full moon.


End file.
